


Why don't we kill each other slowly?

by MadameBaggio



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Gretel and His Royal Pain-in-Her-Ass Prince Nuada don't get along at all.He is arrogant, difficult and rude.And yet...That one thing that happened and wasn't supposed to happen again, just keeps on happening again.What the hell?(Title from Little Mix's "Monster")





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!! SMUT!!!
> 
> I am super serious, this is basically PWP.
> 
> However, if you’re like me and enjoy a bit of context, here it goes:
> 
> I was doing the crackship and I really liked the Gretel/Nuada ship. Also, I’m constantly needing to improve my smut writing skills, because I never think I’m any good at it.
> 
> So this is basically that: crackship, AU. Nuada’s sentence for being a bad prince is to work for the Bureau, and Gretel and Hansel are witch hunters from the modern days who also work there.
> 
> I guess that’s it… lol
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy it. Remember this is basically explicit and let me know what you think. Also, it wasn’t beta-read, so let me know about any mistakes, even if they’re typos.

Gretel usually tried to avoid drinking, but tonight was a special night and she deserved to get drunk.

That was why she was in the mess hall alone, staring at a bottle of cheap whiskey. It was past the witching hour, close to Halloween and their mission had almost ended in disaster.

They’d almost lost the child for good.

Hansel had gone back to his room and Gretel saw Mina following close behind, so she wouldn't bother her brother tonight.

Someone deserved to unwind in a more pleasant manner.

As she emptied her glass, she realised how shitty that whiskey was.

It was such a quiet night she could hear the air system softly in the background. Exactly because of that, the steps coming closer were so loud.

She stared at the door, waiting to see who would intrude on her solitude.

Oh, it was His Royal Arse-ness, Prince Nuada.

_ Of course it would be him. _

His eyes took in the whole place in a few seconds, until they fixated on her.

“Why are you awake, little human?”

Gretel resisted the urge to throw her glass at him.

“Drinking.” She grumbled, pouring herself more whiskey.

He looked around. “Where is your brother?”

“Hansel doesn’t drink because of his diabetes.”

He watched her for a long minute, before going to grab himself a glass.

Gretel arched a brow as he sat in front of her. He just indicated his glass with his chin, clearly expecting to be served. Gretel snorted, but filled his glass.

“What you're drinking?” He asked eyeing the liquid.

She downed her second glass. “Whiskey.”

He took a sip. “This is horrible.” He glared at the glass as if it had personally offended his lineage.

“Do you have something better?” She asked dryly.

“Nothing I would share with a human.” He grinned amusedly.

“Then you drink that and don't complain.” She poured more to herself, but only a bit. This was already too much and she had reports to write in the morning.

“Tough little human.” He drawled, downing his own glass.

Gretel glared at him. “Could you sound more condescending?” She asked sarcastically.

“Why?” He arched an eyebrow. “Is that what interests you?”

What the fuck he was playing at?

“Are you sure you wanna know?” She drawled, just to see how far he was willing to go. At this point, why the hell not? 

Nuada was always being difficult, even if he should consider himself fucking blessed for being allowed to be there. Working for B.P.R.D. was way too generous of a sentence for someone like him, yet he liked to act as if he was the one doing them all a favor by being there.

He was constantly creating tension with Hellboy and Abe. The only person he was decent towards was his sister. With everybody else -Gretel included -he swung from indifferent to a prick.

Hansel thought he was amusing, and they occasionally spared together. When Nuada was in one of his famous moods, Hansel just went the other way and they eventually talked again.

Gretel didn’t know why her brother put up with him. She was the most patient between them and she couldn’t stand this prick.

He just rubbed her the wrong way.

Like now.

He got up, leaving his glass behind and came to stand beside her. He rested his hand on the table, leaning in her direction. “I asked, didn’t I?”

Gretel didn’t like feeling cornered so she pushed her chair back and got up. “Interested?” She challenged.

His eyes locked on hers and Gretel realised he might not be bluffing and she might be out of her depth.

He put his hands on the table, caging her in. “Tonight I am.” Their bodies were a breath away from actually touching.

“Only tonight?” She asked, staring him dead in the eye.

Tonight was fine. Tonight she could pretend it was because of the whiskey, the mission, the position the planets were in the sky.

Anything but him.

“Yes.”

That made it easier.

Nuada kissed her hard, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. Gretel threw her arms around his neck and bit his lips. A growl rumbled through his chest and his hands went to the button of her jeans.

He opened it quickly and pushed her jeans and her knickers down in one movement. They didn’t go very far on her legs -she did favor tight jeans-, but Nuada didn’t seem overly concerned with that. He cupped her cunt, so self assured and arrogant -and fucking hot. He didn’t bother with teasing her, his long elegant fingers rubbed her clit mercilessly.

Gretel’s hand found his cock and squeezed it through his trousers -someone was going commando - then bit his lips again when he slid a finger inside her cunt.

The rhythm of his thrusts was intense, and before she knew it he was pumping two fingers inside her and using the heel of his hands to keep pressure on her clit.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away and Gretel groaned a protest. Nuada ignored it and turned her around. The witch hunter had to put her arms out or she’d have fallen flat on the table, but the impact made the whisky bottle fall and spill all over. Gretel would’ve done something about it -she really would have -but Nuada had pushed her jeans further down -though they were still stuck around her knees -and she could hear the rustle of fabric, then feel him, hot and heavy against her arse.

So they were really doing this, hm?

One of his hands grabbed her waist, the other lined his cock up at her entrance.

He pushed in slowly, and her forehead thunked against the table. He was thick; thick enough to burn pleasantly as he stretched her.

He let out a curse on his language as he pushed in deeper. She was surprised with his patience for the task.

The situation with her jeans made it hard for her to move properly or even widen her stance, and she was absolutely sure he was enjoying this.

Gretel was panting by the time he bottomed out, his hips flushed against her arse. Thick and long.

He just might ruin her.

His grip on her waist was bruising, and his other hand was flat on the table by her head.

Nuada leaned down, his chest against her back. “Ready, little human?” He breathed by her ear, before biting it.

“Just fucking move.” She growled back at him.

Nuada chuckled darkly, put his hands on her hips and fucking moved.

The patience from before was gone. He pulled back just enough enough to snap his hips back against hers and from there on he set a brutal pace. Gretel as doing her best to hold on to the table and not moan like a porn star.

One of Nuada’s hands slid down, but Gretel grabbed it and put on her breast and let her own hand take care of her clit.

Once he understood what she wanted, Nuada pushed her shirt and bra up, his hand going to her breast, pinching her nipple.

Gretel was so close she could taste it, she just needed a bit…

“Come on, little human.” He spoke, his voice huskier than ever before. “Give it to me. Let me feel it.”

Gretel wished she could’ve told him to shut up or something, but his words had the desired effect and she came -hard. She cursed loudly as her whole body convulsed and a wave of pleasure took her under.

Her clothes were soaking wet because of her sweat, her muscles were trembling and she was almost sure she’d blacked out for a few seconds, because she felt like she was coming back to her body when she noticed that Nuada was still fucking her, his thrusts getting rougher as he seemed to be getting near his end.

He cursed again on his own language and she felt as he came inside her -oh fuck, she’d forgotten about that. Nuada fell forward, his arms stopping his from crushing Gretel with his weight, even though she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

He pulled back from her, and Gretel groaned. She’d be sore tomorrow.

Gretel straightened up, her legs protesting all the way.

“Thank you for the drink, little human.” He said, and before she could even move, was gone.

This was so fucking typical, he was leaving all the mess for her.

Gretel sighed and pulled her pants up -there was a whole mess down there, but she’d think about it later. Fortunately neither the glasses or the bottle had fallen from the table during the exercise, but she needed to put all away and clean the spilled whiskey.

She was almost finished doing that when she looked up and finally saw it.

A security camera.

“Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a few more chapters, but let me know what you think!
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m continuing this exactly from where I stopped it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this other chapter of pure SMUT!!
> 
> THIS IS SMUT! NO KIDS ALLOWED! DON’T READ NEAR YOUR PARENTS!
> 
> SMUUUUUUUUUUUUT!
> 
> Also, this hasn’t been beta-read, so let me know if there are typos or real mistakes.

Gretel couldn’t believe she’d had to go through the indignity of going to the security room to beg someone to not tell anyone she’d fucked Nuada in the mess hall.

Fortunately the guard there was Ross, a woman Gretel knew and was friends with.

Ross was crackling with laughter by the time Gretel got there -after a shower and a change of knickers. She promised Gretel she hadn’t watched them - _ “I’m not a perv, darling.”  _ -and then deleted the footage.

If Gretel had needed a sign that that had been a very bad idea, that was it.

Lucky for her, in the next day Nuada was back to one of his bad moods, and didn’t grace any of them with his attention.

Honestly, if a good hard fuck didn’t make the elf loosen up, then nothing could.

And Gretel was pretty sure it had been a good fuck. She couldn’t possibly be the only one that felt that.

Anyway, she was not going to dwell on that.

Starting now.

_ Right. _

_ Ok. _

_ So… _

As the days passed and her soreness was gone -and so were the finger-shaped bruises -it became easier and easier to pretend it'd been just a lapse in judgment.

A few weeks after that she was with Hansel in the gym, teaching the baby agents how to fight dirty.

Technique and rules were all great, but if they were fighting to survive, they had to do whatever it took.

In this, both Hansel and Gretel excelled at. If they had to bite and claw to win a fight they would. It was the only reason they were still alive.

They were basically cleaning the floor with the baby agents, pushing them to fight back.

At some point, Nuada came in, looked at all them, sighed in disgust and left.

Gretel even pushed the little visit off her mind. Until a few hours later…

She was practicing alone in the gym, punching the hell out of a punchbag. She liked the quiet and the opportunity to focus on herself.

“Not tired yet, little human?”

She groaned as she turned around. “Can I help?”

Nuada was using the light pants he normally wore when he was training. He was also bare chested, which -honestly- she didn’t need to see now.

“Earlier your class with the other agents interrupted my training.” 

Gretel rolled her eyes. “How terrible for you.” She replied dryly.

His eyes took her in as he hummed his agreement.

“I’ve sparred with your brother a few times, but never with you.”

“So?”

“Do you want to see how you fare against the big bad elf?” He challenged.

Well, that sounded like a terrible idea.

“Why not?” She shrugged.

“Why indeed.” He drawled.

“Are you going to be using your spear?”

He smirked in amusement. “I think I’ll save it for now.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you serious?”

He didn’t answer her, just got himself in position and waited for her. Gretel had already agreed to this, the least she could was get a good sparring match out of it.

She knew she couldn’t possibly defeat him; he wasn’t only stronger than her, he had centuries of practice on his side.

However, it would be a good experience, just in case she faced a creature like him. It was more about seeing how long she could hold on until she managed to escape or help came.

She’d seen him sparring with Hansel, but normally he was using his spear; but she thought she had a grasp on his style.

The first minutes they spent measuring each other up, throwing only experimental punches. Gretel knew he was toying with her, he had way more patience than she did, and more experience too.

She was the first to make a move and he sidestepped her easily. “Control your impatience, little human.” He spoke, and it sounded like a real advice, not provocation, which was weird coming from him.

She took a deep breath and tried again, and this time made contact. The first punch he threw her way hit her on her side, just below her ribs and it stole her breath.

At least he was not holding back.

After that Gretel lost her sense of time, as she focused on defending herself and looking for breaches to hit him.

She was dead tired, sweating and breathless and he looked like he couldn’t care less.

_ Great. _

At some point he dropped her on the ground and she tried to roll away to get up again, but he wouldn’t let up. She tried aiming a kick at his knee, but he grabbed her ankle and flung her across the mat.

She was about to try getting up again when he put his knee on her stomach. “Yield.” He commanded.

“No.”

He snorted and straddled her middle, his hands going to her throat. “If aren’t going to yield, get out of this.”

He wasn’t choking her, just holding her down, but it didn’t matter how much Gretel struggled, she couldn’t get him off and he didn’t even seen to be putting a lot of effort into it.

Eventually she realized she wasn’t getting out of there. “I yield.” She grumbled resentfully.

Nuada chuckled. “You put up a good fight, little human.” He straightened up, but didn’t move off her.

“So?” She asked.

“So…” He drawled, then moved again, pushing her legs apart and settling in the middle of them.

Gretel arched a brow at him. “I thought it was only that night.” She told him dryly.

“You yielded.” He pointed out, using one of his hands to hold her wrists together above her head. “Unless…” They were nose to nose. “You’re saying no.”

“You see, the last time this happened, I had to go to the security room and beg Ross to delete a very interesting film.”

Nuada arched a brow, clearly amused. He then murmured words she couldn’t understand under his breath and Gretel saw as the room… Fogged up?

“What’s this?” She asked confused.

“It’s a glamor a child could do.” He told her. “Nobody can see us now.”

She gave him a look.

“Was that your only concern?” He offered politely.

“Wasn’t it supposed to be a one-night thing?” She insisted.

“But you yielded.” He pointed out again. “And…” He run his nose up her neck. “You smell delicious.”

“I smell like sweat.” She pointed out.

“Is that a no?” He pressed, looking into her eyes again.

“This is not becoming a habit.” She told him firmly.

“I accept your terms.”

She tried to free her arms, but he wouldn’t let her. “Let them go.”

“How many times do I have to say?” He brushed his lips against her. “You yielded.”

Before Gretel could ask what the hell that meant -and why he was so fixated on the point -he kissed her; hard and deep. Her thighs reflexively tightened around his waist, and he pushed his erection against her. Gretel might have moaned at that, but she wasn’t about to admit anything.

The hand he wasn’t using to hold her wrists down pushed her sports bra up, freeing her tits. He let go of her mouth, only to lower his head and lick a strip up the valley between her tits.

His nose nuzzled her left nipple, before taking it between his lips and sucking it, then he bit it -enough to sting.

“You mother…”

He tutted her. “Where are your manners, little human?”

“When you let me go, I’ll show them to you.” She growled at him.

Nuada hummed. “I don’t think that is an encouragement for me to let you go. Quite the opposite.”

His free hand pushed its way inside her pants and knickers, and he played with her clit, before going lower. “But for such angry words, you’re already drenched.” He slipped one finger inside her easily. “See?”

“Oh my…” Gretel’s back arched.

“That’s it. Call me ‘your god’.” He teased her.

She was going to kill him. In a few minutes.

Her yoga pants were too tight, but it didn’t seem to deter him. It couldn’t be exactly comfortable for his hand, the angle was awkward, but it didn’t stop him from fucking her with his talented fingers. Gretel trashed as he worked her higher and higher, using all the things he’d learned about her from the first time.

“Last time, I didn’t let you peak this way.” He whispered by her ear, his movements slowing, making Gretel mewl in frustration. “But this time, you’ve yielded quite nicely, so I’ll let you finish like this first.”

Why the hell did he care about that? And Gretel was going to ask, she really was, but then he crooked his fingers inside her and she came with a choked cry.

She barely registered he’d let go of her wrists to pull her pants down -she was all sweaty and they were tight. He lost his patience at some point, because she was still with her sock on her left foot, and the other leg of her pants was stuck on her ankle and her sneaker was still there holding it in place.

He pushed her legs open, and her hands were reaching for his hair, bringing him down for a hard kiss. Gretel used her foot to help him push his pants down. She moaned into his mouth when he entered her in a single thrust.

Nuada grabbed her wrists again, pressing them down against the mat. “Are you serious?” Gretel protested.

“Deadly.” He bit the point her neck met her shoulder, as his hips snapped hard against hers.

He fucked her even harder than the time before. Gretel cursed and praised his name a lot, and he did that thing again -the one where he murmured things in a language she couldn’t understand.

It was more furious than the other time, but it also felt more intimate. Maybe because this time they were kissing and looking into each other’s eyes.

At some point Nuada did let go of one of her wrists, so he could give her clit some attention, and Gretel’s -now free- hand dove for his hair, holding it in a fist.

She wanted to know what it was about him that made her act this way. What did he have that made her throw away her common sense just for this?

She didn’t have an excuse today; she wasn’t drunk or sad. And yet…

Gretel came so hard she was pretty sure she screamed. Nuada would never let her live this down.

He came soon after her, and at this point Gretel could only think about the mess.

He took a deep breath, before moving to the side and pulling his pants up.

“What was the whole thing about yielding? What does it mean?” Gretel asked, her words coming in bursts as she tried to regulate her breathing.

Nuada gave her a look over his shoulder. “Exactly what it means to everybody. To give over control to someone else.”

“Hey!”

He ducked quickly and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. “Hurry up. The glamour won’t last much longer.” Then he got up on a graceful movement, and Gretel was once again left with a mess.

At least, this time she wouldn’t have to go through the indignity of asking back for her sex tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> Also, this and myself can be found on [tumblr](https://madamebaggio.tumblr.com/). Come visit us!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!
> 
> Seriously, guys, this is pure smut. Not safe to read around other people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos, even if you guys are shy to comment ;)

This time around, Gretel was feeling even more confused. She wished she knew what was wrong with her. 

She wouldn’t even consider Nuada’s motive. He might be an immortal elf or whatever, but he still had a cock. She wasn’t shocked he was going around looking for hookups, but she was shocked at herself for falling for it, not once, but twice!

Where was her self respect? 

Was he a great fuck? Yeah. 

Did it justify all of this? Hell no.

It was really appalling that she was acting like this.

Gretel enjoyed sex as much as the next person, but there were some lines that shouldn’t be crossed. Fucking a -supposedly- former megalomaniac who’d planned on world destruction was a huge fucking line! And she didn’t just cross it. Oh no! She skipped happily across it.

This was so problematic.

And she couldn’t even blame it on a tendency to like bad boys because of lingering daddy issues. Exactly because she’d spent years believing her father had plain abandoned her and her brother, she only got involved with the sweetest men she could meet. Sure, they bored the hell out of her eventually, but at least they didn’t break her heart.

She had no idea what she was doing.

So she did what any normal, mature adult would; she pretended everything was alright and worked.

Which meant going to meetings.

If there was one thing that made her truly believe that hell existed, it was the existence of meetings. Only the Devil could be so cruel as to create something like this.

However, today… There was something extra.

Gretel mused at it while she sat there, pretending she was listening to Agent Something. It wasn’t Nuada; he was as cool as cucumber, and he didn’t even make eye contact with her.

Hansel was fine, sitting between Mina and Abe. There was Nuala...

Nuala, who was making a real effort to avoid Gretel’s eyes. And, taking in consideration how polite and friendly the princess was most of the time, Gretel was instantly in alert.

Then Nuada said something and Nuala focused even harder on the floor, making Gretel understand exactly what was going on.

She’d waited until the meeting was over then dragged Nuala to the closest restroom. “You know!” She hissed.

To her credit, Nuala didn’t even try to deny it. Although, with her expression, it was useless to even try. “It’s not as if I’ve sought the knowledge.” Nuala replied on that overly formal and prim way she had.

Gretel hadn’t thought Nuala wanted to know what her brother was up to, but anyway… “It makes no fucking difference.” She covered her face with her hands. “Oh my god.”

“I am sorry.” Nuala cringed.

Gretel sighed. “It’s not your fault, but…” She groaned. “It’s still uncomfortable.”

Nuala gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Does he know you know?”

“Of course he does. We just act like we don’t.” Nuala told her. “It’s the same he does for me and Abe.”

Gretel cringed in sympathy. She couldn’t imagine having that kind of intimate knowledge regarding her brother.

“Are you alright?” Nuala asked her carefully.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Nuala sighed. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s go with your policy with your brother and pretend we never discussed this.” Gretel asked.

“We can do that.” Nuala agreed quickly, then paused “It’s just…”

“No.”

“I’m not supposed to say that, but…”

“Then, please, don’t say it!” Gretel hurried to press. “Please.”

Nuala sighed. “You’re right. It wouldn’t be right.”

Was there anything right in this situation?

***

Gretel had had horrible nights before, but this…

She knew their work was essential. Normal people couldn’t handle the supernatural; they thought they could and that they wanted to… But they didn’t, not really.

Some things were meant to be handled by the right people, and that was them. This was why she and Hansel had chosen to stick around the Bureau. They did what they could alone, but with more resources they could do more.

Tonight, it didn’t feel like they could’ve done anything.

Gretel already feared human terrorists, but those that came from the other side…

It must be even harder for Nuada, because until recently, he was their symbol; the spark that fired a desire for revolution.

And that was why today it had been so cruel to them all.

Nuada had to kill the leader of a terrorist group led by elves that -as he had once- wanted to make humans pay for how they destroyed their world. The elf that called him a traitor, claiming he was fighting the battle the prince had abandoned.

It couldn’t be pleasant to hear that, especially since Nuada wasn’t a part of the Bureau because he wanted to.

The mood of the whole team had been dark as they came back, and Nuada had left before the debriefing.

Nobody went after him to make him participate.

Gretel was going to take a hot shower and forget this night had ever existed.

She’d just kicked her shoes off when someone knocked on her door. She sighed but went to answer it. Nuada was on the other side. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked quite rudely, but her surprise made her forget her manners.

Nuada sighed. “I wish I knew the answer to that.”

Gretel gave him a flat look. “Go rest.” She didn’t have the energy for this fuckery.

She pushed the door, intending to close it, but Nuada held it open with his hand.

She glared at him, ready to tell him to fuck off, when he shocked the hell out of her. “I yield.”

“What?” Not the smartest reply but she was truly shocked.

“I’m yielding to you.” He explained unnecessarily.

“We aren’t fighting.” She pointed out.

He gave a meaningful look to the door between them, the one she was trying to close and he was holding open. She refused to accept that as fighting and her look made it quite clear.

Nuada mumbled something on his language. “I’m giving control over to you anyway.” A pause. “Only for now.”

Of course he’d put a limit to that. “What should I do with it?” She asked honestly, because this whole situation was bizarre.

“Whatever you want.”

There was this moment when they stared at each other, Gretel trying to understand his motives better and Nuada just letting her try it.

The more she looked at him the crazier this seemed, and she could probably fill up a notebook with all the reasons this was a very bad idea.

She stepped to the side. “Get in.”

He did and she closed the door behind him. “I’m taking a shower.” She gave him a look. “And so are you.”

He didn’t comment, just nodded and followed her from the small bedroom to the tiny bathroom.

They took off their clothes in a practical way, no seduction to it at all.

Gretel fiddled with the shower handle, more to distract herself and have time to think what the fuck she was doing.

The water was the only good feature of the Bureau compound. It had excellent pressure and it was piping hot, just the way she liked it.

Gretel stepped under the water, let it beat down on her. She felt the moment Nuada stepped in behind her.

“Wash my hair.” She ordered him, pointing at her shampoo. “No funny business.” She warned.

She was shocked to see him complying without any complaints, but he did exactly as she asked.

They didn’t exchange any words as he lathered her long hair, his long fingers massaging her scalp until she felt her shoulders sagging. She didn’t even need to point the conditioner to him.

Once he finished her hair, she told him to wash.For a while they were both two people sharing the same shower, just washing the day away.

Nuada was rinsing under the water when she stepped up to him and kissed him. His hands were -for the first time- hesitant, as he put them on her waist. She bit into his lower lip and he pushed her against the wall, his tongue pushing into her mouth.

Gretel pushed him a but. “Slow.” She ordered. “This time, slow.”

He growled at her, but when he kissed her, it was slower. Their kisses seemed deeper this way, with a punishing edge to it, even as their tongues tangled.

Her hand slipped down his torso, until she found his cock and closed her fingers around him, pumping slowly. Nuada’s fingers weren’t idle and found her cunt, working her until he could slip two fingers in.

Shower sex was always a bit of a challenge, but if there was one thing in which Gretel trusted was Nuada’s raw strength.

She hooked her left leg on his hip, encouraging him to just fuck her already. It took some maneuvering before he was able to slip in with a single thrust. Gretel was very satisfied with her non slip shower mat, now more than ever.

Their mouths remained fused as Nuada fucked her against the wall. She did have to stand on one leg and on her tiptoes for it, but she wasn’t complaining -maybe she would later.

At some point Nuada grabbed her other leg, bringing it to his waist as well, and Gretel groaned as both her feet left the ground. She squeezed him tight between her legs, her arms around his neck, his mouth to her throat. She felt as if he was hitting her so deep he might never find his way back out.

She let one of her arms slip from around his neck so she could play with her clit. Nuada watched the progress of her hand, then started fucking her harder. It didn’t take long for her to come, biting her lips so she wouldn’t call his name. He followed right after.

Nuada lowered her to the ground with a gentleness she didn’t think he had. Gretel once again stepped under the water, this time to clean up.

She stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel while Nuada washed himself, then passed another towel to him once he was also out.

Her legs were shaking, so she went to sit on her bed. She watched through the open door as he toweled himself dry, then dressed quickly and in silence.

Should she say something?

“You should get Mina to teach you the arts.” He said as he came into the room fully dressed.

She definitely wasn’t expecting that. “What?”

“You have talent; it’s raw and untapped.” He informed her, barely looking at him. Was he really telling her to study magic? “If you learn how to harness it, you’ll become a great asset.”

“Is that a compliment?” She asked him dryly.

He finally looked at her. “No. You haven’t done anything to deserve one yet.”

She scoffed. “Thank you for the advice.”

He opened his mouth, like he intended to say something else, before changing his mind. He gave her a stiff nod and left the room.

Gretel fell back on the bed. “What the hell?”

Should she talk to Mina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find these two and much more on my tumblr @madamebaggio
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this today...  
But I got inspired lol

Why had she heard Nuada?

A few days after the whole shower thing, she went to look for Mina. She told the witch that she’d been wondering about her supposed gift, and if it’d be useful.

Mina had been more than happy to help her understand her heritage, and they’d agreed on studying together.

Two weeks later, Gretel regretted it terribly.

Magic was hard!

It required way too much focus and finesse. Gretel could punch people and shoot dark witches, but magic? It was hard.

Her focus was all over the place and she couldn’t finish even the simplest of tasks. Mina was beyond patient with her, but Gretel was frustrated with herself. She should be able to do this. Why wasn’t she?

“You’re getting better.” Mina assured her after another failed task.

“I can’t see it.” Gretel grumbled unhappily.

“You are, trust me.” Mina put a hand on her shoulder. “Witches are trained from childhood. You’re starting late, so it seems like it’s going nowhere. But you have to keep on trying.”

Gretel grumbled a non-committal answer and left.

She went to her room and paced, completely frustrated and pissed off. Then she decided to get angry at who put her in this situation: Nuada.

She marched to his room and entered without knocking. As he was somewhat under probation, he wasn’t allowed to lock his door.

Nuada had his back to the headboard of his bed, legs stretched in front of him as he read a book. He looked up when the door was opened, but he didn’t seem concerned. “Can I help, little human?” He asked, closing his book.

“This…” She growled as the door closed behind her. “...is your fault.”

He snorted, then put the book aside. “I love being arbitrarily blamed for things, but what am I guilty of this time?”

“This magic thing… It’s a terrible idea.” She started pacing his room.

“I heard you were learning under Mina.” He conceded.

“Magic is frustrating. It makes no sense and it’s difficult.”

He let out a laughter. “So it doesn’t obey you as you wish it would, and now you’re angry at me?”

“It was your idea!” She snapped at him.

“You didn’t have to do it.” He pointed out.

“Then why did you tell me to?”

“You’re really blaming me for it?”

She groaned in exasperation. “Yes. Because it’s easier.”

“And you came here to pour your frustration onto me?” He asked dryly.

Gretel had no idea why she’d gone there, but now… Something about his face was annoying the hell out of her. “Yes, exactly.” She toed off her shoes and pushed her pants down, before marching to the bed and straddling him.

Nuada didn’t move at all. “Charming.”

She ignored him and pulled her shirt off. “Does that mean I should go?” She asked flatly.

His hands went to her waist. “Who am I to turn away a sacrifice that walks willingly into my chambers?”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” She grabbed his hair and pulled him for a kiss.

The last time they’d done it, it’d been so slow and contained; but that wasn’t what Gretel needed just then. She wanted the clash of teeth, the grabbing hands and all that fury turned into passion.

He got rid of her bra, and she pulled his shirt up. Gretel pressed down on him, feeling his hard cock against her arse. She moved, enjoying the friction, even though it was nowhere near enough.

Nuada cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples, and Gretel bit his lip in retaliation.

One of his hands slid down her body, pushed the crotch of her knickers out of the way and his fingers found her cunt.

“Anger excites you.” He murmured against her lips. “Clearly.” He slid a finger inside her for emphasis.

“So what?” She breathed out, moving her hips, searching for more. Her hand found its way inside his pants and she grabbed him. “It does the same to you.”

He crooked his finger inside her as he pressed the heel of his hand to her clit. “Many things excite me, little human.” He growled as he lowered his head to capture one of her nipples with his mouth.

Yes… He definitely liked her tits.

She was almost there when he pulled his hand away. Gretel glared at him, but he just licked his finger clean, a smirk on his lips.

Nuada grabbed the side of her knickers and pulled, snapping it. “Oops.” He murmured cavalierly.

“You’re such an arsehole.” She growled.

“I might be…” He agreed, moving to push him pants down just enough to free himself. “But you love my cock.”

Before she could protest he lifted her up and sank her on his cock in one abrupt movement, making her throw her head back and moan loudly.

Gretel pushed his hands away and shove him against the headboard. She put his hands on his shoulder for better leverage and moved.

He’d taken her many times, but now she was taking him, riding him. Her skin covered in sweat and her breath grew laboured as she moved her hips taking him as deep as he’d go.

His hands grabbed her arse and helped her move. “That’s it, little human. Take what you want.”

She shut him up with a kiss, and -since he was so kind to help -let one hand go from his shoulder, so she could rub her clit.

Her movements grew desperate as she hurried towards her climax, her muscles trembling with the exercise. She broke the kiss, because she needed air, but she couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop…

Her orgasm hit hard, making her scream.

It was as if she was a balloon full of air that was just popped. Her body fell heavily against his chest, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

Her heart was racing in her chest and Gretel tried hard to breath in.

Nuada ran a hand up and down her back. “Are you less angry now?”

“Shut up.” She grumbled.

He snorted. Gretel was still trying to catch her breath, when he moved.

Nuada tumbled her down on the bed. He was still hard inside her -she hadn’t even noticed he hadn’t come -and the sudden change in position made him push inside her. Her cunt was still fluttering from the orgasm, and she was sensitive, so she moaned a protest.

“Quiet.” He admonished softly. “Just listen to me.”

“It’s not easy like this.” She complained, but it came out a mewl.

He chuckled as he adjusted his position. He settled better between her thighs, and pushed her left leg higher, hooking it on his elbow, leaving her open to him. 

“Magic is about instinct.” He started telling her, his voice mellow. He moved inside her, his thrusts shallow and slow. “It doesn’t obey your human desires and logic, because it’s not human.” He explained as if he wasn’t balls deep inside her. “It’s not fae either, it’s beyond all of us. Focus, look at me.” He called when her eyes started fluttering shut. 

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, before pressing them against the mattress. “Feel it coursing through your body.” He commanded, eyes holding hers. “Feel it running through your veins.”

His voice was hypnotic and Gretel couldn’t look away. “The type of magic you’re searching is pure.” He lowered his head, brushed his lips against hers. “It’s warmth and passion and peace.”

And she could feel it, this strange current running through her, something she’d never experience before. It was awakening her body.

“You know it’s there.” He insisted, still fucking her slowly.

She could feel something else too; it was slow, but a second orgasm was mounting. “I can’t.” She protested weakly. “It’s too much.”

“You can.” He insisted, increasing his pace a bit. “You’re brave and strong, you can take whatever you want. Even me. Even this.”

He pushed into her once more and Gretel’s body fractured into a thousand crystals of light. She felt him spilling into her, but it was a distant sensation.

“Look.” He told her.

She looked at where their hands were still intertwined and was shocked to see green twigs wrapped around her wrist. When Nuada let go of her hand, she saw a flower button on her palm, and it opened, revealing a white blossom.

“Was that you?” She asked in awe.

“No, little human.” He kissed her forehead. “It was you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let em know your feelings!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT  
ONLY SMUT! NOTHING BUT SMUT!  
I love how every time I try to be productive I end up being non productive at all, but at least I finished this one, so... Yey?  
On other news... The next chapter is the last one ;)

“I think this one suits you more.”

“No, black is too… Black. You really should go with gold.”

“This is so boring.”

Gretel glared at Liz. “I’m so sorry for your suffering.”

Liz just raised her beer bottle in Gretel’s direction.

Gretel was tired and in a bad mood. She’d never liked dressing up, and she liked even less the parade of dresses that they were offering her.

She didn’t like this assignment at all.

“Try the blue one.” Mina asked.

Gretel let out a long-suffering sigh, but went back behind the curtain to try the blue dress.

She was going to be attending a black market auction for magical items, and it was -apparently -a black tie affair. Agent Myers would be her “date”, and they were going to be the agency’s eyes on the party, so a second team could raid it.

And she had to dress the part.

She came out from behind the curtain with the damned blue dress.

Honestly, they were all the same to her.

Mina and Nuala gasped and said it looked lovely, while Gretel shared a resigned look with Liz. She just wanted them to pick one, so she could end this torture.

“I think that’s the one.” Nuala clapped her hands, a girlish excitement to her. Gretel smiled despite herself, because Nuala was always so serious and proper. It was nice seeing her having fun like this, even if it was at the price of Gretel’s pain.

“Great.” Gretel declared. “It’s the one. We’re done.”

“Let’s get pizza then.” Liz decided, getting up.

“We need to put the dresses away…” Mina started.

“We’ll do this later.” Liz pressed, already herding Mina and Nuala out. “Change clothes and come meet us in my room, Cinderella.”

Gretel flipped the other woman off and went back behind the curtain to take off this dress.

They were using the library to try the dresses on, and once the other women left, it was all quiet.

Exactly because of that, Gretel almost jumped out of her skin when she came out from behind the curtain and found Nuada studying the dresses.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked.

Nuada gave her a bored passing look, before focusing back on the dresses. “Will you be going to the auction?” He asked.

“Yes.” She put the blue dress back on the table. “So?”

He finally turned to her. “What dress have you chosen?”

“This one.” She pointed at the blue dress. “They’re all the same.” She grumbled.

He came closer to her -much closer -and touched the blue fabric. “Human fashion has its charms.” He murmured.

“Does it?” She asked, slightly taken aback by his words.

He just hummed. “Don’t use the blue dress.”

“Now you’re giving me fashion advice?” She scoffed.

He ignored her tone and walked away from her. “Use this one.” He touched a blood red dress, one that Gretel hadn’t even tried on. “It’ll suit you better.”

And then he was gone before she could say anything else.

***

Why had she picked the red dress?

What was wrong with her?

Why was she even listening to that fucking…?

Anyway… She was wearing the fucking red dress.

It was a thing of beauty, she could say as much. It had long sleeves and a slit that verged on too much, but it gave her more freedom to move her legs, and its skirt allowed her to strap a gun to her thigh, so it made her feel a bit better. The neckline was a bit much, but Gretel did like her boobs, so…

When she told the other women she changed her mind and was going with the red dress, Nuala’s eyes had rounded and Gretel wondered about it, but the elf princess didn’t say anything else about it.

She went to the party with Agent Myers and they mingled. It was horrible.

She hated that rich people with their fake laughter and champagne. All those force smiles and sparkly jewelry made her skin crawl and she’d rather be fighting an army of goblins than dealing with this bullshit.

There were a few magical creatures around, which probably explained how they’d managed to get their hands on the items being sold.

Some of them were quite innocuous -things to help sleep or even to make someone look younger and prettier -but some were actually dangerous.

They’d have to go in.

The order was to wait until everyone was seated for the auction.

Gretel just hoped it’d start soon. The shoes were killing her.

Myers was talking to some men, when she saw… Was that Nuada?

Their eyes found each other across the room, and he raised a glass in a silent toast to her. She glared daggers at him, making the elf smirk.

He slipped away through a door, and Gretel followed him. He led her in a short chase to an office.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed. She hadn’t heard anything about Nuada being part of this mission.

“I’ve got an invitation.” He told her simply. “An old contact thought it might interest me, and it did.”

“Does anyone know you’re here?” She demanded.

“I can’t get out without permission.” He reminded her flatly.

“Right.” Why hadn’t anyone told her about it? “Well, if you excuse me…”

Nuada blocked her way. “You wore the red dress.” He commented.

“How observant of you.”

“Red suits you.” He told her, his eyes taking her in carefully. It almost felt like a caress.

“I…” Gretel cleared her throat. “Whatever.” She grumbled at last, unsure of what to say more.

Nuada smirked. “Have I made you speechless, hunter?”

Gretel glared at him. “I need to get back out there.”

“We still have sometime.”

“For what?”

He backed her against a bookshelf. “For this.” He leaned his head in and kissed her.

And Gretel really should’ve pushed him away -she really should -but she didn’t. Maybe it was because he looked fucking good on those black clothes, or maybe she was that stupid, but she just kissed him back.

She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and opened her mouth under his, while Nuada pressed his body firmly against hers.

Gretel wasn’t sure if they were actually going to fuck here -dear Lord, did they even really have time for this? -but she wasn’t ready for him to break the kiss and put a bit of space between them. “What…”

He kneeled in front of her, his hands dove under the skirt of the dress and grabbed her knickers. Gretel’s and Nuada’s eyes locked as she felt him pulling the piece down her legs; and she stepped out of it almost in a trance.

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about.” He told her, his hands skimming her leg.

He used the slit of the dress to his advantage, as he kissed his way up her exposed thigh.

“Oh fuck.” Gretel groaned.

Nuada pulled her left leg over his shoulder, before dropping a teasing kiss to her cunt. Gretel’s whole body shuddered, and she worried she might fall down; but then his tongue was there and she didn’t particularly care anymore.

Probably because they didn’t have a whole lot of time, he wasted none of it with teasing. He ate her cunt like it was the most delicious dessert he’d ever tasted. Gretel scrambled for something to hold on to, grabbing at the shelves, biting her lips so she wouldn’t scream.

She shamelessly ground her cunt on his face, but he didn’t seem to mind it that much.

She could feel her peak coming, when he just stopped and got up. “Seriously?” She growled at him.

“Next time I do this, I want to have hours.” Nuada told her as he opened his pants. “I’ll spread you on the bed, maybe even tie you up.” He grabbed her leg and hooked on his waist. “I’ll drink from you for as long as I wish.” He teased her cunt with the head of his cock. “I’ll make you fall apart over and over again, until you’re incoherent from pleasure.” He pushed his cock into her, the grabbed her other leg too. “Then I’ll fuck you again and again and again.” He thrust once into her.

Gretel’s had thunked on the shelves, her legs squeezing his waist. “Who says…” She moaned. “Who says I’ll let you?”

“Oh you won’t let me, little human.” He murmured against her ear, his hips snapping against hers. “You’ll beg me for it.”

Arrogant fucker.

Gretel grabbed his hair in her fist and brought him in for another angry kiss. He fucked her hard against the shelves -it reminded her of the first time they’d done this, so completely out of control or reason.

Her forehead fell on his shoulder, and she just knew she’d have bruises on her thighs from how tight Nuada’s grip was.

And yet… Gretel couldn’t think of a single reason to stop this, to step away or protest. Hell, he was probably right; he could tie her up to a bed and she’d beg him for it.

“Give yourself to me, Gretel.” He whispered by her ear, tempting like the devil; and just like that she came, biting on his jacket so she wouldn’t scream.

She felt him pouring inside her -she needed to tell him to stop doing that -and then he slowly lowered her, making sure her legs could hold her, before stepping back and fixing his pants.

“Thanks for the mess.” She grumbled.

He looked absolutely smug when he pulled a handkerchief -a fucking handkerchief -from his jacket and offered her. Gretel used it to clean herself -she’d still need to stop by the ladies room before going back to the party -then just dropped it on the ground -not her house anyway.

She started looking for her knickers, when Nuada opened his jacket and took a dagger from it. It was piece of art: the handle seemed like black carved marble -though she doubted it was actually marble -with silver details and a blood red stone. The sheath seemed made of black leather, with some pattern into it.

“Here.” He pulled the skirt of her dress and attached it to the strap that was already holding her gun. He let the skirt fall back and eyed it critically, like he was deciding it was still inconspicuous. Nuada finally nodded his approval. “Do you think it’ll be in your way? Considering you already have a weapon there?”

Gretel was still waiting for the reason for this, but she moved her legs a bit. “No. It’ll be fine. We’ll be seated soon anyway.”

Nuada nodded once more. “Good. Keep it.”

“Why? I already have a gun.”

“Just keep it, little hunter.” He put his hand on her waist and watched it as he caressed the fabric of her dress. “Red does suit you very well.”

There was something in his eyes, in his voice… But Gretel just couldn’t grasp exactly what it was -besides frustrating as hell.

“We need to go.” He finally said.

“I can’t find my knickers.”

Nuada grinned. “I have them.”

“Give them back, you pervert.” She hissed.

“I’ll keep them for you.” He offered, like it was the most reasonable thing ever. “Don’t stay here too long.”

What the hell was wrong with this elf?

But as she watched him leaving, Gretel finally noticed one thing: the belt he was wearing was the exact same shade of red as her dress.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and kudos given to this work.  
I'm so happy every time you guys jump into a new crackship with me. Thank you for giving this mad idea a chance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ending ;)

As soon as Gretel had a chance she cornered Nuala.

“Miss Gretel?” Nuala called uncertainly.

“We’re talking. Now.” Gretel started dragging her along.

“Maybe you should talk to my brother.” Nuala protested.

“Your brother sucks at communicating.” Gretel told her, pushing her into an empty room and closing the door behind them. “And he’s confusing the fuck out of me. You need to help me out.”

Nuala looked like she would rather eat glass than do this, but then she sighed. “Did you wear the red dress because of him?”

“I…” Gretel pressed her lips together. “He suggested it, yes.”

“I’m very confused.” Nuala sighed.

“You are confused? Can you imagine me?”

“Did he give you a present?”

“How did you know that?” Gretel asked in shock.

“It’d be the next logical step in your courtship.”

“My what?” Gretel screeched.

Now Nuala was the one looking confused. “Your courtship.” She paused. “You did know my brother was courting you, right?”

“No! How could I… How could he… Oh my god!”

“That explains a lot.” Nuala mused.

“You think?” Gretel took a deep breath. “How… How would I know he’s courting me?”

“Well, it’s quite obvious once you know the signs.” Nuala explained. “The challenge to spar and the yielding.”

“Wait, that was the first step?”

“As Nuada is a warrior who wishes for a warrior mate, yes. It’s normal to challenge the one you desire to a spar. Once you yield, it means you accept his courtship.”

Oh fuck. That was why he was so interested in her yielding and kept bringing it up. To him, it’d meant they were an item.

“Then he suggested you learned magic, didn’t he?”

“Yes…”

“This can be considered a first gift.” Nuala informed her. “He offered you knowledge, even if he wasn’t the one to properly teach you.”

But he had been the one. He was the one that showed her the truth of it. After he told her about it -while he deep inside her -magic became easier to understand and reach. So, in fact, Nuada was the one who gave her the knowledge.

“What else?” Gretel wanted to know.

“Once he asked you to wear his color, he was clearly staking a claim.”

“That was why he told me to wear the red dress?”

“Yes! And then he gave you a present, didn’t he?”

Gretel groaned. “Yes, a dagger.”

“And you took it, but you didn’t know why he was doing it?” Nuala seemed perplexed.

“No.”

“No wonder he’s so confused.” Nuala hummed. “To him it seems as if you were accepting the courtship, but you never take the next step.”

“Which would be?” Gretel pressed.

Nuala hesitated. “Listen… Courtship for us is different.” She explained. “It doesn’t mean dating and seeing how it goes.” It was funny seeing Nuala even saying something like this. “If Nuada is courting you is because he chose you; body and soul. This is a serious commitment; one made to last.”

“But… We barely know each other.” Gretel spoke softly.

“You really should talk to him.” Nuala offered, equally softly.

“I guess I should.”

***

Gretel knocked on Nuada’s door. “Open up, elf boy. We need to talk.”

The door was suddenly opened. “The last time you just marched in. Why change this now?”

“We need to talk.” She said again, just pushing past him.

Nuada snorted and closed the door after her. “By all means.” He said sarcastically.

Gretel crossed her arms. “It’s come to my attention that you…” Oh lord, she was really going to say that word, wasn’t she? “You’ve been courting me.”

Nuada arched an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“And that…” She cleared her throat, because this conversation was ridiculous. “We’ve had some cultural misunderstandings about it.”

“Such as?”

“Such as I had no idea what you were up to.” She threw at him.

“I beg your pardon?” She could say that -once in her life- she’d managed to get the great Prince Nuada by surprise. “You didn’t know?”

“No.”

He groaned in frustration. “This all makes much more sense now.”

“I’m glad you think so.” She scoffed. “I didn’t even think you liked me! You never use my name.”

“Those are pet names.”

“They sound condescending the way you use them.” She pointed out.

Nuada sighed. “All this time, it never crossed your mind that I might be actually courting you? I kept coming after you.”

“I’m human! We do things differently.” She protested.

“Clearly.” He grumbled bitterly.

There was a silence between them, and Gretel sighed. “I just… I really don’t understand it. I didn’t think about it that way, and now I’m confused.”

“I did not…” He sighed, clearly frustrated with the whole thing. “I didn’t expect it. The first time we came together was really supposed to be the only one.”

“Then what changed?”

“You. I don’t mean to say you became a different person, but it was from then on that I started really seeing you. And once I started seeing…” Another sigh. “There was very little to dislike. You’re strong, brave and smart, and still kind-hearted. You’re a warrior, but you haven’t let that harden your heart or your temperance. As I said…” He gave her a small smile. “Very little to dislike.”

“I…” Gretel’s head was spinning. “This is so sudden. I’d never…”

“Clearly.”

“Look, you have to give me a minute here, okay?” She told him. “I had no idea what was going on until I talked to Nuala.”

“Is this why my sister was feeling so uncomfortable earlier?”

“Probably.” Gretel admitted. “But my point is: I didn’t know I was being courted, or how serious this is for you.”

“So what exactly did you think was happening?” He crossed his arms.

“At first? That you were bored.” She confessed. “The day you came to my room was when it became really confusing to me. Nothing’s been as I’d expected from the first time we fucked on that mess hall.”

Nuada snorted. “Such sweet words.”

She glared at him. “You know that’s exactly what that was. And it’s not the point. What I’m trying to say is that we had very different expectations here, and I’m still adjusting to yours.”

He gave her a look. “What were your expectations?” He wanted to know.

“To understand you and this… Hunger you make me feel.”

That seemed to interest him.

“And you make me so fucking pissed at you sometimes, and then you show this hint of something… And it frustrates me. You frustrate me.” She accused.

“It’s mutual.” He informed her.

“I don’t know what to do with you.” She snapped.

Nuada came closer, close enough to touch, but he didn’t. “Give yourself to me.” He told her firmly. “Let me give myself to you.”

Fuck, that was smooth.

“That sounds awfully permanent.” She indicated.

“What else do you plan on doing with the rest of your life?” He asked. “You could keep an eye on me.”

That surprised a chuckle out of Gretel. “And what will you do?”

“The same.” A pause. “And teach you to fight better.” He added.

She pushed his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist gently. “I am serious.” He told her, his eyes intensely fixed on hers. “And now I understand it might be much for you.”

“Why the dagger?” She asked suddenly. “You could’ve given me anything.”

“Why would I give you a silly trinket when I could give you something useful?” He pointed out.

Fuck this. It was beyond insane, way too much too fast, but at this point? Gretel did not give a single fuck.

There was something about him that made her blood sing and she was going to stick with that.

“If you piss me off, I might kill you.” She warned him.

“You can try, but you’ll need more training to actually manage it.” He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Gretel rolled her eyes. “Funny. How do we seal this?”

He cupped her face. “Say ‘yes’.”

“You know, I feel like I’m selling my…”

“Gretel.” He growled, his fingers sinking into her hair. “Say ‘yes’.”

“Yes.” She said softly.

He kissed her, slower and tenderer than ever before. He cradled her face, took his time with sweet short kisses, until they were both panting.

They helped each other out of their shirts, and Nuada kept slowing Gretel down every time she tried to hurry him along.

“Seriously?” She complained.

“Deadly.” He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “We’ve been in such a hurry all this time, and only now I realise I missed some spots. This time we go slow.”

Gretel snorted. “You’re already giving me orders?”

Nuada pushed her, so she fell sitting on the bed. “Let me know any time you’re not thoroughly satisfied.”

Gretel rolled her eyes and opened the button of her jeans. “Help a lady, would you?”

Nuada kneeled by the bed and helped her out of her shoes and jeans. She scooted back until she was better positioned in the bed.

Nuada put his hands and knees on the bed and prowled towards her. He dropped a kiss just below her belly button, then pulled her panties down and off.

Nuada palmed her thighs, spreading them wide open. “I believe…” He dropped a kiss to her inner thigh, “I owe you a little something.”

She glared at him. “Don’t you even think about tying me up.”

He smirked at her. “Not this time.” He agreed, dropping another kiss, this one closer to her cunt.

“Not ever, you… Oh my god!” Gretel’s back arched as Nuada licked a strip up her slit, finishing on her clit.

He was not joking when he’d promised he’d take his time the next time he did this. There was no hurry to him whatsoever as he feasted on her cunt. Gretel didn’t know if it was sweet torture or not, as each lap of his tongue ignited her whole being.

He teased her clit with his tongue, used her fingers to open her up until she mindless and her orgasm took her over, like warm water in a bathtub.

She felt it all the way to her toes, feeling sated and drowsy.

Nuada raised his head to look at her, his mouth slick because of her. “Good. Another one.”

“You’ve got be fucking kid…” Before she could finish her protest -which probably wouldn’t be that much of a protest anyway -Nuada lowered his head and started it all over again.

However, this time he wasn’t patient and tender. No, this time he ate her out like she was his last meal. He was merciless as his fingers fucked her, and he used teeth and tongue to drive her insane.

Gretel bit her lower lip so hard she tasted blood, her hands grabbing at the pillow as Nuada kept her pinned down, completely at the mercy of his mouth. She had no idea how long he spent there, but she was sobbing his name and just asking, pleading for him to just fucking…

The second orgasm was harder and more violent than the first and she probably screamed his name really loudly, but… Well… It was a fucking great orgasm.

Nuada chuckled, beyond satisfied with himself, licking his lips like a cat who’d just got the cream. “Pleased already?” He dropped a kiss to her sternum.

“Shut up.” She grumbled.

“Should we stop?” Nuada asked, kissing her clavicle. “You look dead tired.” A kiss to her left shoulder.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Gretel grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss.

Perhaps all his patience had been used earlier, because this time he didn’t bother trying to slow her down or be gentle.

It was what Gretel loved about kissing (and fucking) Nuada; he didn’t feel the need to treat her like a princess.

She pushed his pants down impatiently, wriggling beneath him. He pushed into her cunt in one smut thrust and Gretel gasped against his mouth. Nuada pulled her thighs snuggly against his waist, before…

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Gretel groaned. “Why do you insist on pinning me?”

Nuada thrusted against her, his hands holding hers down by her head. “I’m not pinning you. I’m holding you.” He promised her as he interlaced their fingers together.

They held onto each other as Nuada fucked her, their breaths coming together, their voices mixing. Gretel felt magic coursing through her again, invading her soul, warming up her veins.

Nuada let go of her hands to grab at her waist, her hps, her thighs as he rutted mercilessly against her, harder and faster. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing as her body was so sensitive, but she was also so close…

When she came she was once again calling his name and he drank it from her lips, whispering hers back as he spilled inside her.

His body blanketed hers as they stayed there, intertwined, complete.

Gretel chuckled. “Okay…”

Nuada snorted. “Are you trying to turn my room into a greenhouse?”

“Hum?” She hummed confused.

He pushed himself back a bit, so she could see the vines spreading from the bed, some starting to climb up the headboard of the bed.

“So it was a magical fuck.” She commented.

“Always so charming.”

Gretel used his distraction to tumble him to the side and straddle his waist. “I think I should tie you down this time.”

His hands went to her waist. “I’m at your mercy, Gretel.”

She felt warmth spread on her chest. This was so extremely fast and intense, but something told her to run towards it, not away from it. “Yes, you are.” She murmured, leaning forward to kiss him.

***

When they arrived to the meeting the next afternoon, everybody else was already there. Nuala was once again firmly looking at anywhere but them, so… Yeah, she probably already knew what was up.

Gretel got a confirmation of that when the princess gave her a -quick- happy smile.

There was only one chair left, but it was because Nuada tended to stand in the back and act gloomy. This time he marched into the room and sat down, making everyone look at him in shock.

However, he wasn’t looking at them; he was looking at her. He spread his legs open and eyed his own thigh. Gretel snorted, but took the seat offered. He looked beyond satisfied by that, his arm going around her waist.

“What the actual…” Hansel, who’d been balancing his chair on the back legs, fell back from shock -literally.

“What’s going on here?” Red wanted to know.

Mostly everyone seemed too shocked to even comment.

“I thought it was a meeting.” Nuada spoke plainly, like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.

Hansel had finally got up and he was looking from Nuada to Gretel like he hoped he was hallucinating.

“Can we focus, please?” Gretel asked.

“Honestly?” Liz shook her head. “I’d rather not know. Let’s talk about anything else.”

“No! I want to…” Hansel was silenced by Mina pulling him down to whisper something on his ear.

Gretel looked at Nuada and he was already looking back at her and grinning. “This is going to be fun.”

She snorted, but she was grinning. “You’re such a romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty cute and sweetand maybe even a bit too much, but I don't mind it at all.
> 
> hahahaha
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the love.
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


End file.
